Elite: Volume I (On Hiatus)
by Jess-Juli
Summary: The Elite Police and Assassin are always at each other's throats. It was either one of them starting a fight between the two teams or starting a war. They just didn't know they are both for the same cause and both have a common enemy. Someone who has returned and plans over reeking hell onto Crystalvale City. Can the two Elite teams put their hatred aside and save Crystalvale City?
1. (Info) Update 1 - 00

**WHAT !?** _THIS STORY IS BACK?_

|• I DIDN'T PLAN ON BRINGING THIS STORY BACK, BUT I WAS THINKING THIS STORY DEFINITELY NEEDED TO BE REVAMPED, ITS AN OLD STORY THAT I HOLD DEARLY TO MY HEART AND I WANT TO WRITE IT AND ACTUALLY FINISH IT.

|• **CHARACTERS:** I'm obviously going to have to create new characters, especially since I don't remember most of them (I remember Destinee, Tilly, and Nikki, thanks to Lilnate03) I will have the old and new characters listed down below.

|• **LOCATION:** The original story was located in California, but I'm deciding to which it over to Reptar City. The reason behind it being if I locate it in the real world I'll have to do so much research and that hurts my creative thinking.

|• **SUMMARY:** The Elite Police and Assassin are always at each other's throats. It was either one of them starting a fight between the two teams or starting a war. They just didn't know they are both for the same cause and both have a common enemy. Someone who has returned and plans over reeking hell onto Reptar City. Can the two Elite teams put their hatred aside and save Reptar City?

|• CHARACTER #1: Destinee "Des" Rosina

|• CHARACTER #2: Tilley "Tilly" Benjamin

|• CHARACTER #3: Nicole "Nikki" Johnson

|• CHARACTER #4: Romeo Santos

|• CHARACTER #5: Natasha Dillon

|• CHARACTER #6: Dove Pickles

|• CHARACTER #7: Jeanette Wehrenbreg

|• **POLICE:**

•Tommy Pickles

•Chuckie Finster

•Lillian DeVille

•Philip DeVille

•Susie Carmichael

• Rosalind Hall

• Kimi Finster

• Angelica Pickles

• Zason 'Z' Melton

• Hannah Parkerson

•Starr Pickles

•Peter Albany

•Natasha Dillon

|• **ASSASSIN:**

•Zack Wehrenberg

•Hunter Oakley

•Cree Carmichael

•Destinee

•Tilley

•Nikki

•Romeo

•Jeanette

• Sean Butler

•Aaron Wilcox

• Savannah Shane

• Natalie Bishop

• Nicholas Jeremy Lawrence

|• **MORE CHARACTERS:** I will be adding more characters in future chapters. But for now this is all the characters I have at the moment.


	2. Prologue (Chpt 1 - 00)

**Elite: Volume I**

 **By: Jessica and Juliana (Beta)**

* * *

Nikki grabbed the handle of the door from outside the headquarters, she has been running late but didn't actually care because she had to watch a couple little brats in detention. She hated the fact that she was a teacher for a few middle schoolers. It is the worst job in history of jobs. The only reason she had picked the job because she thought working with younger kids would be easier than working with a bunch of college students. She twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open releasing the handle almost allowing the door handle to slam into the wall.

She grabbed the other end of the door before it slammed into the wall and shut it behind herself. She just couldn't wait to receive her mission because this job was honestly a stress reliever. It wasn't like they only killed innocent people, they are hired to kill evil bastards as well, but it wasn't a common thing. It wasn't like Nikki enjoyed killing innocent people she merely joined because it was something her parents wished for before they died four year ago when she and her twin Justin were twenty years old.

"Look who has arrived late, as usual! This is an everyday thing for you Nicole" Destinee said from the chair she was sitting in a couple feet away from Nikki.

Nikki clenched her fist looking over towards her with large eyes. She hated when Destinee would call her Nicole. Though she would only do it when she was serious or disappointed in her. She knew she was late today but this time she had a reason unlike the other times. She normally falls asleep on the bus missing her bus stop, she is just too tired after school and after dealing with a ton of disrespectful kids. Whenever she falls asleep on the bus she starts feeling like Tilly, because that's a normal thing for whenever she would ride a bus. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Nikki NOT Nicole! And I had to serve detention today so I have an excuse!"

Destinee's stern look didn't drop as she continued to stare over towards Nikki. "At least you have an excused today. We have a mission today."

Nikki stared at Des in confusion. She walked over towards her sitting down in her chair which was across from her and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean we?" She asked with an raised eyebrow. She never worked with anyone other than her brother and she didn't even know if she could even work good with Destinee. "I only work with my brother."

"And I only work with Tilly, but the bosses want us to work together on this mission today for some reason" Destinee said grabbing the laptop from the floor and opening it. She placed it on the table sliding it over to Nikki. "If it was up to me I would do the mission alone,but they had said if we don't do it together we would be dropped down a rank and I highly doubt you want that to happen huh?".

Nikki slammed her fist down on the table and stared at the computer screen. They had to fucking fly out to Japan for this mission. She was going to have to use a few of her sick days for school. She listened to Des talk and her eyes widen in disbelief. This was bullshit they were going to drop their ranks. She had worked too damn hard to become a rank A assassin which is the second best under rank S. "Hell No! I don't want to go down a rank! I would have to do even more work and training to reach rank S than before. If we are doing this mission I am in charge".

Destinee stared at her in belief and started laughing slamming her hand gently down on the table. She stopped shortly and took a deep breath wiping her tears from her cheeks. "You are funny! I am a S rank which means I am the leader of this mission, we leave in ten minutes don't be late this time" she stood up and walked away shaking her head.

Nikki was starting to think maybe this job wouldn't be a stress reliever today. She wasn't working with her brother and had to work with an S ranked assassin who had way more training and was younger than her. Destinee basically had the blood of assassins since her parents were trained assassins at the young age of twelve. If Nikki ever had a child she wouldn't drag them down into this world. She would let them do whatever they wanted. She probably wouldn't even tell them about her life as an assassin. If she so happened to die before having children she wouldn't have to worry about them somehow finding out their secret. She closed the laptop in front of herself and stood up walking down a hallway with dim light. She was heading towards the small hangout area they had whenever they weren't doing some mission. She only had ten minutes so she had to use the time wisely. The door slid open revealing a whole room filled with highly trained assassins.

"Nikki!"

Nikki turn slightly to the right to come face to face with a redhead with a killer smile. It was her best friend Natalie who was also a middle school teacher at the same school as her. "Nat! How have you been haven't seen you in school in awhile."

Natalie pulled her into a tight hug and released her grabbing her hand dragging her over towards the couch. The two sat down and she glance around before leaning forward. "I was on a very secret mission in Iceland! I barely made it out alive when Natasha had made an appearance. It sent back our return date by two days. I couldn't believe we even escaped even though we lost two people to her".

Nikki placed her hand over her mouth. They had lost two members because of the legendary Natasha Green. Natasha was a very professional police officer with the experience of a fifty year old man who had been on the police force all his life. She had made it her goal to kill every single one of them after they had killed her brother. Half of the team was afraid of her and the other half - the S ranked weren't even phased by her one bit. Natasha and her partners Dil, Rosalind, and Kimi were a tough group to defeat and all together they had taken down over a thousand criminals. "How was it like?"

"It was terrible! Hunter was the only S ranked assassin on the team. He could've easily killed Kimi but for some strange reason he had allowed her to live. Nicholas was on the sniper and had a perfect shot at her head until Hunter had gotten in the way." Natalie placed her arm on the armrest. She was just happy to finally be back at the headquarters and not out in battle with Natasha. "Hopefully she and her team doesn't show up on your mission with Destinee. I know Destinee is good but I don't think she can take down that team".

Nikki nods her head slowly and looked down at her watch she had to leave right now and probably wasn't coming back until three days top. "I have to go now. You don't have to worry I will be watching her back. I won't let anyone near her" she smiled and high five Nat before leaving out the door she had came in from. If she was going to running into the Elite team of the police force she wasn't going to die without putting up fight. "We aren't coming home until we assassinate Chuckie Finster!"

* * *

Sally grabbed the files off of Natasha's desk and placed them back into the draw. She had been reading and fixing the files for her while she was still in Iceland even though they had failed the mission. She didn't know how Natasha had allowed them good for nothing assassins to live. She should had chopped all their heads off for light punishment. She was to frustrated she didn't know she was crushing a file in her hands. She couldn't believe them assassins were still walking this earth after they had managed to kill off Natasha's family. She couldn't even believe Tilly had joined them even after they had assassinated her parents when she was only two months. She would have been placed on Natasha's elite team if she would have stayed on the force.

"What have them papers ever done to you Sally?"

Sally looked down at her hands and released the file in surprise allowing the papers to fall all over the floor. She didn't mean to get caught up in her own thoughts. She looked over towards Tommy with a slight frown. "S-Sorry, I was kinda lost in my own thought" she kneels down onto the floor and started picking up the paper. She couldn't believe Tommy had seen her nearly crushing the papers to death this was so embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it Sally" Tommy keeled down beside and helped her pick up the papers.

Sally couldn't believe Captain Tommy was helping her pick up her papers. She blushed deeply and started to pick up the papers faster because she couldn't control her fast beating heart. She had always had the biggest crush on Tommy. It was hard not to he was the most handsome guy on the whole police force, well in her opinion. She has been trying to ask him out for the longest time but it never worked because she was shy. "Thank y-you Captain Tommy" she lowered her voice in a shy tone and grabbed the papers from him and placed them into the files putting them away.

"How many times have I told you just call me Tommy, you don't have to add the Captain part, Sally" he puts his hand lightly on her shoulder and leans over her slight, so his lips were hovering slightly over her ear. "Are you still busy right now?"

Sally started to blush up to her ears at Tommy's actions, she didn't know if he was hitting on her or asking for her help with something. She had asked her friends about this and they said he was obviously flirting. She just couldn't tell for herself because not many males had flirted with her before. She was completely new to his whole thing and it was completely obvious because of her reactions. She gulped and shut the filing cabinet. "I have just finished with all my work right now. So I'm free right now, why?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Tommy chuckled softly in her ear and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I have a break right now maybe we can get some coffee together in the cafeteria? Unless you don't want to go with me."

Sally turned around facing him with a huge grin. She couldn't believe this was happening even if it was only coffee with him in the cafeteria it was like a dream come true. It was going to be her alone with him and no one could ruin this moment. Cascade wasn't here to steal Tommy away. Cascade was ranked the third prettiest girl on the force under Natasha and Rosalind. She had ended up being in fifth right under Kimi and if it was up to Peter Kimi would be on the top of the list but the list was only ranked by police officers. "I'd love to go with you for coffee in the cafeteria."

Tommy seemed happy with her answer and grabbed her hand walking out the office and downstairs to the cafeteria.

Sally was trying her hardest not to freak out right now. She wanted to faint and her face was as red as a cherry tomato. Tommy was holding her hand and she couldn't stand it right. If people only knew how much she was in love with this man. He has saved her life countless times when they were working together on the same team and she couldn't help but love him ever more each time he saved her. The two walked into the cafeteria hand in hand until he released hers.

"What kind of coffee do you want?" He asked pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

Sally was kinda disappointed that he had released her hand from his and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'll just take a medium coffee with cream instead of milk" she looked over towards the line and frowned slightly as she spotted her rival standing with a couple of officers.

"Alright I'll be right back, can you get us a seat?" He asked with a smile and walked towards the line.

Sally nodded her head and watched him walk over towards the line hoping Cascade didn't see him coming. She turns around and glances around the cafeteria looking for a seat. She didn't want to seat far off in the corner because he wouldn't be able to see her. She walked over towards a table that was only a couple feet away and sat down placing her hands down on the table. She had to pass the time until Tommy would come but with what? What could she possible do to pass time. Hopefully she could finally have the strength to ask Tommy out today. "I will ask him out today!"

* * *

Nicholas placed his sniper down on the table and grabbed a rag wiping the sweat away from his forehead. He couldn't believe he had a perfect mark on that police woman bitch and Hunter had gotten in the way. He growled and throws the rag down on the table and walked over towards the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a beer shutting it back. He was happy to be back in the headquarters after being handle up for two more days. He should have just shoot threw Hunter to get to her. That would be stupid thing to do because Hunter was a top ranked assassin. He had seen him mumble a couple words to her but he could read his lips.

He opened his beer and chugged the whole can down. He needed to have a little conversation with that traitor. He was probably working with them or he was probably in love with the bitch. An assassin and police woman in love? That would be the funniest story in the whole entire world. Though still a better love story than Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey. He grabbed his sniper rifle off the table and walked out the room into the main room. He walked over towards Hunter and slapped his shoulder lightly. "How about we shoot a couple rounds?"

Hunter looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "You aren't planning on killing me?" He asked unsure.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the training room. He leaned closer to his ear and smirk. "If I wanted to kill you I would have shot you when you jumped in the way of that bitch" he pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. "I just wanted to have a friend talk with one of my friends dude relax. Unless you are hiding something and afraid I had found out" he placed his sniper rifle down on the ground and laid down looking through the scope. "What is going on with you and that bitch?" He asked pulling the trigger shooting down a rabbit. Nicholas was an amazing shot the reason he was the only sniper on missions.

Hunter watched him shoot the rabbit, that could have been him two days ago if he wasn't on good terms with him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just getting information out of the stupid bitch."

Nicholas cocked the rifle and pointed towards the target shooting it right in the middle. He wasn't buying anything he was saying, he had to keep a close eye on this one. "You better not be lying to me Hunter, we don't want you ending up like that poor little rabbit" he chuckled.

Hunter was shaking slightly in his boots, Nicholas wasn't the type of person who made light threats. "Don't worry Nick, I promise you nothing is going on with me and that bitch okay? I was just getting information that is all".

"I'm just making sure Hunter" he stood up and picked up his sniper rifle walking away. He was still going to keep an eye out for him, he does think something is going on with the two. Just as he was about to shoot her he had decided to step in the way. He had even made the call so he had known he was planning on killing that police bitch. He walked back into the main room sitting down on the couch near Natalie.

Natalie noticed Nick was kinda down. "What's wrong Nicky?" She asked rubbing his back slightly.

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and sat back onto the couch placing his sniper on the side of himself. "I can't stop thinking about why Hunter had gotten in the way of my shot. I just talked with him back he just said he was getting information.". He closed his eyes and rested his arm over his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you have a perfect shoot of anyone Nicky?" Natalie asked over the earpiece._

 _Nicholas was looking through his scope looking for the perfect victim to shoot down dead. He had been wanting to kill someone for the longest time but he couldn't find one that was open. He continued to scope the ground until he landed on someone. He smirk and spoke back; "I found a purple haired bitch injured and open! I'm going for the kill". He put his finger on the trigger and took a deep breath to steady himself. He was about to shot until he seen Hunter in the way. "Damnit Hunter get out the fucking way!" He shouted. He watched at Hunter started talking to her but he couldn't hear him through the headset. "Did this idiot disconnect? I can't hear him!"_

 _"I can't hear him either, what seems to be the problem?" Natalie asked in a slight panic tone._

 _"Nothing except the idiot had gotten in the way of my fucking kill" he hissed and stands up picking up his sniper, he was definitely going to have a little talk with him back at the headquarters._

 _Flashback Over_

"Do you think he was protecting her? I kinda gotten that feel when you said he disconnected his headset. This isn't like Hunter, he could easily kill any police officer, but he had allowed her to walk free" Natalie said tapping her chin lightly. "Maybe we are reading too much into this he was probably getting information".

* * *

Natasha had slid the card through the slot to open the hotel room door, she looked around the room with a soft sigh. The hotel room was a normal size with two beds nothing special, she was sharing a room with her best friend Rosalind. Kimi had been sent home instead of coming onto this mission because she was hurt badly and nearly killed. She was disappointed because they had failed their mission and she wasn't able to kill the legendary sniper Nicholas Lawrence.

Rosalind pushed the door open widener and ran over towards the bed on the right near the window jumping down on it. "Natasha you have to loosen up okay? We aren't going to win all the fights you know!"

Natasha sighed and shut the door behind herself nodding her head slowly walking over towards her bed. She knew that could win every fight but this was the one she had been training for. The legendary sniper was only ten years old when he had sniper her entire family and she was only nine years old at the time. "I know Rosie but I really wanted to kill that bastard Nicholas Lawrence."

Rosalind nods her head in understanding and laid down on her back staring up at the ceiling. "I can't believe Kimi had gotten injured that bad, but I guess going up against a ranked S assassin is like fighting you" she turned her head looking at her friend.

"I'm such a horrible leader! I couldn't even protect Kimi. And we had lost more people than they did" she groan and grabbed a pillow pressing it against her face. She should just drop herself a captain she could barely protect anyone because she is such a weak person. She rolled onto her stomach on the bed and laid her chin on her pillow staring at the headboard of her bed. "I shouldn't even be picked to protect this Chuckie Finster guy".

Rosalind glared over towards her captain and grabbed her pillow throwing it at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, she couldn't believe her fearless leader was saying that. "Natasha! You are one of my best friends and the captain of our team. You did everything you can to protect Kimi but damnit you aren't superman and you can't stop a speeding bullet, but you are our fearless leader and you are prefect for this mission. Plus you still have me and Dil here with you until the very end!"

Natasha laughs softly and sits up looking over towards best friend. "You're right, I'm so lucky to have you and Dil here on this mission with me. Without you two I would be lose seriously. How about we go sightseeing in Japan tomorrow before I have to be a bodyguard for this Chuckie guy huh?"

Rosalind nods her head quickly and grabbed her other pillow laying her head down it. "Sure because we are only going to be here for a few days before he goes back to America. Maybe we can even get some collectable things" she turned off her lamp and fell asleep.

"Yeah maybe" Natasha grabbed Rosalind's pillow throwing it back on her bed. Tomorrow they had a huge day ahead of themselves. She turned off her lamp and laid her head down on the pillow falling asleep after a moment of silent.

* * *

Tommy had returned to the table with two cups of coffee. He couldn't believe Sally had agreed to come on this small date with him. He had been trying to get her to notice him for the longest time and right now was finally when he asks her out on a real date. He honestly didn't know why people had ranked her fifth place, she was definitely first place to him. He handed her her cup of coffee.

"Thank you Tommy" she blushed and grabbed the cup brushing her fingers against his flinching away shyly afterwards.

Tommy thought it was adorable how shy she acted around him and how he could easily get her to blush. Sally was normally a loud mouth girl who told off anyone who wasn't doing their job right, but sometimes her mouth get her in trouble which ends up with him saving her life on the job. "You're welcome Sally" he sat down on the chair and brings his cup to his lips taking a sip. He probably should start a conversation. "How has your working been going?"

Sally shrugged her shoulders with a slight frown and tracing the outline of her cup. "With Natasha, Dil, and Rosalind still gone on another mission files and paperwork have been piling up. Instead of sending me on job to catch criminals the chief makes me do boring paper work."

Tommy frown watching her trace the outline of the cup. He couldn't believe the chief was putting his best detective on duty. He smiled brightly getting an idea. "I actually have a job to do after my break, how about you give the filing a break and come with me on a real job huh?" He offered with a bright smiling hoping she would agree.

Sally throws her fist in the air cheering. "Yes finally a real job! I won't have to file anymore paperwork! I didn't sign up for that away, sign me in. I'm so ready to finally go back out there!"

Tommy watched her getting hyper off a doing a real job and finds it adorable that she is passionate about her job unlike many people he knows. He like Sally because she was different she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he loved that about her. He couldn't help but wanting to be near her all the time. Her smile only just brightens up his day and honestly he couldn't stand. She had to be his girlfriend sooner or later. He brings his cup to his lips and chuckles softly before taking a sip.

* * *

Brittany bites down into her subway sandwich and grabbed the remote off from the coffee table. She changed the channel to the news and frowned when he boyfriend snatched the remote out her hands. She growls "Nicholas I am trying to watch the fucking news. I know you are on there, you're always on the damn news". She bites into her sandwich again pissed off that her boyfriend had taken the remote out her hands. Brittany wasn't really a police officer nor assassin she was more like a spy. She was the normal girl who is dating a sniper legend.

Nicholas pointed the remote to the TV and turned it off with a small sigh. He placed the remote down on the end table and turned around looking over towards his girl. "Why are you dating me? You know I kill all these people. Why do you still want to be with me?"

Brittany was slightly caught of guard with his questions and stared at him in confusion. Where did all this come from? She placed the sandwich down on the plate and stands up walking over towards him sitting down on his lap. "I am dating you idiot because I love you. I don't fucking care what you do for a living. I fell in love with okay? And I won't stop loving you. Them people out there think you're a monster but at least I know you aren't one because you have a heart that loves me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nicholas seem satisfied with the answer. He tangled his hair as through her light brown hair and captured her lips into a loving kiss.

Brittany knows that the world sees him as a monster, a cold hard killer, and the legendary sniper. She see him as a boyfriend, a sweet caring person, and someone she has fallen into love with. She relaxed into his kiss and kissed him back with passion.

* * *

The job that Tommy and Sally had went on was extremely dangerous. They were chasing down a man that they believed was a part of Vald's gang. The needed to bring him in alive which would probably be hard because them idiots didn't have a problem with killing themselves to keep information secret from the police. They will even kill the police to be able to escape.

Tommy knew this was a dangerous mission but he trusted Sally. He has seen her in action so many times he didn't doubt that she'll do a good job. This was what she was hired for not for filing papers and folders.

They had managed had managed to chase the guy into a warehouse, Sally had her gun drawn and was ready to shoot if something had popped off. She has been in these type of situations many times before, she was scared.

However, Tommy was starting have doubt when he watched her take charge into the warehouse. He knew if anything happened he had to protect the girl that he was in love with. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he protected her many times before and this time wouldn't be any different.

"We have you surrounded, just come out with you're hands held behind you back," Sally shouted at the guy that stopped in the middle of the room inside the warehouse. His gun ready in his hand to shoot himself or at the police.

"If i'm going down I'm taking one you with me!" he shouted back.

This is what Tommy hated the most about people from Vald's gang, they just decided to throw their life away when they could live a peaceful life with their family. He was sure most of them have wives and children and it wasn't fair to them to be life behind.

"Drop the fucking gun!" Tommy shouted at him pointing the gun at him ready to shoot at any moment.

The guy didn't listen to him and just started to blast bullets randomly. He definitely wasn't going down without a fight. He was yelling and screaming as he shot at them.

Tommy took a deep breath before taking the shot and shooting him in the head right between his eyes. It sucked when he had to kill someone but this was a messed up world and it was either him or that guy laying down on the floor.

"Nice shot," Sally said with a low chuckle.

"Thanks," Tommy turned around to face her and his eyes widen in pure shock, she was bleeding out of her mouth blood dripping to the floor with a small smile on her lips. "SALLY!" he rushes over to her and catches her before her body could hit the hard ground of the warehouse.

Sally looked at him with sad eyes, "you can't always protect me Tommy". She laughs causing herself to cough more blood. "I have to tell you this before I die, I love you".

"I love you too," Tommy cries holding her close to his chest as her life slipped away from her. He couldn't believe he allowed her to come out when he knew it was dangerous this was all this fault. Her death was on his hands and he couldn't even do anything about it.

If only he could have told her soon how much he loved her, maybe things would have turned out differently. He couldn't believe he allowed this happened he was suppose to be protecting her but why didn't she have a bulletproof vest on. He sat there for almost two hours crying, the other officers tried to get him away from the body but he wouldn't move he just held her tight.

* * *

Everything has been going down hall on the police force since Sally's death, everyone has been depressed especially Tommy. Though the Chief couldn't do much but get a replacement for Sally, which he quickly did. Everyone hated the new girl, Amelia Lawson just because she had replaced an important person in their life. Amelia was a woman in her early twenties with long elbow length scarlet hair and jade colored eyes. She wasn't much of a pleaser and didn't care if other people didn't like her because she replaced their precious friend Sally. This was a job and they needed to keep things strictly professional in her opinion.

Amelia stood in Natasha's office filing the papers, the same thing Sally was doing before she died. She didn't mind doing paper work honestly, it was better than going out and getting herself killed. It wasn't like she didn't like to go out and stop a couple robberies, or chasing someone down for drugs. She just didn't think she was ready, since she was straight out of the academy. She was perfectly fine with filing boring papers for now.

She kind of hated that everyone was against her, it wasn't like she cared or anything. She just thought it was dumb to judge someone just because she was a quick replacement. It has been nearly two weeks, they needed to get over it. To be a police officer was to lay your life on the line right? A lot of officers die everyday and are replaced nearly week's later. Why were they so pressed on her? She was just a normal girl, nothing special. She just didn't understand anyone hear and it was annoying honestly.

She placed the last file in the middle draw and closed it with a small sigh. She looked down at her watch on her wrist and noticed it was nearly midnight, she had been working nonstop without any breaks all day. She just tried to avoid everyone, just like they wanted to avoid her. She turned on her heel and walked out the room going down the hall to the vending machine. It would actually be nice to have one person talk to her and actually have a nice talk with. She just wished she could understand these people, walking towards the vending machine she noticed a girl with pink hair having trouble getting her snack out the machine.

"You evil machine! First you steal my money, now you won't give me my snack! Prepare to die!" Rosie shouted kicking the machine in pure anger. This stupid machine had ripped her off, if only Dil was here he'll be able to open it up for her. However, she had nightshift today and Dil was probably already at their apartment sleeping like a small baby. "Either give me my money or my snack and you'll live monster!" She shouted pulling out her gun ready to shoot the object if anything, that's how pissed off she was.

Amelia slightly started to panic was she really thinking about shooting the vending machine, these officers were crazy. She was starting to regret joining this force, however she wasn't the type of person to judge a person by one crazy thing they did. She took a deep breath before walking over towards her, she just wanted to help her so she could get her own snack and go back to work. "May I?" She asked in a soft angelic voice.

Rosie jumped slightly at the voice and pointed her gun towards Amelia who quickly stepped back in fear. She sighed softly and placed her gun away looking Amelia up and down, this was the new girl in the force. The one everyone hated because she replaced Sally, Rosie really did care much since her and Sally weren't really on good terms. Of course she was sad about her passing, but the two just weren't that close. "May you what?" She asked slightly confused.

Amelia was sure she was going to get shot when Rosie pointed that gun towards her, she was holding her breath waiting for it to come. When it didn't she was relieved, she was going to live to see tomorrow and that was perfect for her. She pointed to the machine with the stuck snack and asked again, "may I?." When Rosie nodded her head she walked over towards the machine and hit it with her elbow and the snacks came out. She looked over towards Rosie with a small smile, "it probably wouldn't have came out without all your kicking."

Rosie stared at her for awhile before grabbing her snack and the extra one that came along with it. She throws it over towards Amelia with a small smile, "thanks, you know we are kind of the only ones left on duty other than two others, want to go ride around in the patrol cars?" She asked lightly nudging Amelia on the side. She didn't understand why the others didn't like her,she was a complete sweetheart with a loving personality. Sometimes the people she worked with were complete assholes, "unless you are busy."

Amelia caught the snack with a small smile, this could possible be her first friend here. She really didn't want to disappoint her and make her think she was a loser, it felt nice to actually have someone smile at you. The whole time she was here, she didn't receive anything but glares and sneers it was annoying. To have a smile finally thrown in her direction made her feel comfortable there for the first time in the whole week she has been there. "I actually just finished everything, so I'm free," she said with a bright smile.

.

.

.

Amelia sat quietly in the patrol car with Rosie who was driving to 4694 Lost Lane (made-up street name), it was the most crime involved street. The two was sure to run into trouble whether it be dealing with robbers or drug dealers. Amelia was kind of nervous because she never had to do something like this before. Rosie had been on the force longer than her and had so much more experience. She could probably capture a criminal with both her eyes closed.

"Are you nervous?" Rosie asked parking the patrol car in an alleyway, she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked over towards Amelia. She chuckled softly and tied her hair back in a ponytail. "You know it is late, so we might not even get a call," she looked out at the street ahead of herself.

That didn't make Amelia feel any safer, she was starting to freak out more and on top of the 4694 Lost Lane was the darkest street in the entire city of Crystalvale (again made-up). She could barely see the street with all those broken streetlights. Lost Lane was like a street strictly for criminal activity, it was like all the low life's lived here. Amelia had heard so many bad things about this street and had made it her life goal to stay away from this place. Tonight, that goal had been thrown to the ground and stepped on so many times.

"I...I j-just don't feel comfortable here I guess," Amelia stumbled over her words a bit. She knew she shouldn't be scared because she was now a police officer. She should have known that working on the force she'll end up on this street someday, but now? It was too early. She looked over towards Rosie who was busy in her phone to notice she was shaking. She felt like a deer caught in headlights for some strange reason.

4694 Lost Lane street was always on the news, whether it be about criminals or any other thing. It was just a street you didn't want to be on late at night. It was just somewhere you wanted to avoid, and to Rosie it was just a simple street. Nothing really scared her that easily.

* * *

It's been an entire week and Kimi still hasn't been accepted as part of the team, she was still on the lookout list. It hasn't been that hard on her and she had made friends with Destinee, Tilly, and Romeo. Romeo wasn't much of a talker, but he was a good listener and Kimi just loved to rant about things to him. It was a good way to let of steam, Tilly has been her old friend on the police force but now since she has join they were becoming close friends again. Destinee was just one of them friends you need to have your back and she definitely did have Kimi's back against some who still didn't trust her. She was surprised to find out that Tilly had gone through the same thing as her and it was comforting.

Kimi walks through the front door of her house that she shared with her boyfriend Hunter and sighed. It has been a long day for her today, she had went on her first official mission which was a mind blowing success. Now she just wanted to stay at home and relax with her loving boyfriend Hunter. She walked towards the kitchen smell something delicious, she loved it when he cooked. She looked over towards him with a bright smile. He kind of looked cute in her purple apron.

Hunter turned around from making the sauce on the stove and looked over towards Kimi. He placed the spoon down and walked over towards her kissing her forehead. "Welcome home, how did the mission go?" He asked with a small smirk, he had to admit he was excited for her when she received the mission.

Kimi's eyes sparked with excitement when she was asked about the mission, she had her very first mission with Tilly and Destinee. She sighed happily and placed a gentle kiss on Hunter's nose, "it was amazing honestly, Tilly and Destinee are both wonderful people." She walked over towards the counter and jumped on it sitting down watching Hunter cook. "My whole life I thought assassin were these horrible people, but now that I have you and these wonderful people I realized that you all are one big family. And on this mission I realized you guys don't just kill people to kill them, them people you kill are very bad people."

Seeing the excitement in his girlfriend's eyes just made his heart pound out of his chest. It was great to have an actual conversation about work, it has always been an avoided topic because they never worked together. It feels great to come home asking each other about work, they didn't have to keep secrets. That was probably the only thing that was putting their relationship down, and the fact that her family wanted him died. He just felt bad because her parents and brother definitely wouldn't approve of their relationship and would try anything to break them up.

Hunter also had to deal with all the other dudes that wanted her heart, he wasn't jealous (he won't admit he is) he just knew some guys had charm. Kimi was a beautiful girl with a loving spirit and everyone (almost everyone) wanted her and that's a knowing fact. He finished cooking dinner and set the table for the both of them.

Kimi sat down and looked over towards him with a sweet smile, "how was your mission? I know you and Nicholas aren't on the best page and I know that's my fault-"

Hunter cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "don't say that, don't say it was your fault okay? I was the one who lied to him, I lied to everyone and I know that isn't right don't you dare blame yourself... You wanted to be honest from the beginning and I was just scared." He reached over towards her and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. He just didn't want her to blame herself for everything that has been going on because it wasn't even her fault.

* * *

Nicholas was still a little pissed off that Hunter had lied to him. So, he decided to have a little relaxing time with his girlfriend Brittany. The two were relaxing on the tallest building in Crystalvale, it was about teen to sixteen hundred feet in the air. It was a good thing none of them were scared of heights or it'll be dangerous. Nicholas had his arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's waist looking out at the city in the night time.

"I'm glad you're back from your mission, the house is a bit lonely without you," Brittany said with a huge grin leaning into her boyfriend's hold. She was kind of depressed without him around, it was quiet and she was use to the noise. "While you were gone, I got this strange call."

Nicholas unwrapped his arms from around her waist and raised an eyebrow looking at her, "I've been back for two days and you're telling me about this now?" He asked in a stern voice. He couldn't believe she didn't mention this the first night he came back. If this was serious he was just going to be upset with her, he clenched his fist staring away from her.

Brittany noticed her boyfriend's tenseness and reached out grabbing his arm gently, she gives him a small smile, "I know you're going to be upset, but please don't be mad at me." She sighs softly and moved some of her hair behind her ear. She knew she should have told him the first night he came back, however she was scared. "I got this strange call from someone named Vlad (EmmaPickles's original character), he said something about your organization and how if I don't help him and give him information he'll kill me."

Nicholas eyes widen slightly before narrowing at his girlfriend, "did you give him information? Don't you dare fucking lie to me Brittany! Did you give him information?"

Brittany flinched at his tone of voice and looked down in shame, she was so scared she didn't know what to do. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend nodding her head, "I...I did.."

Nicholas calmed down and stared at her in complete disbelief, he couldn't believe what she had told him. Suddenly anger took over him, he trusted her...he trusted her with everything, "how dare you! I fucking trusted you with everything even my life and you go and betray me because you was scared? Talking over the phone with someone almost a million miles away? I can't believe you...I ...I need a break." He turned around and walked away from her with his hands clenched he just could be around her anymore.

Brittany wanted to run after him, but she knew should couldn't and it'll be best to just let him cool down. She turned around and looked out at the city taking out her phone, she dialed a number placing the phone to her ear, "are you happy? I told him everything you wanted." She wiped her tears and sniffed.

 _"Good job sweetheart, you was always daddy's favorite little girl."_

* * *

To get into the building in Japan was harder than they had intended, the had to climb to the tenth floor to where Chuckie's room was located. While Nikki was on the ledge of the building Destinee was crawling through the vents. She had to get the job didn't she. Nikki couldn't believe she was nearly two hundred feet in the air and the only thing keeping her up was the ledge of the fucking building.

She looked through the window to find Chuckie sitting behind his desk typing away on his computer, all the information they needed was on that computer and they needed to transfer if to their hard drive and send it to their boss. She watched his every move hoping he would leave the room yet, they have been waiting for a good two or three hours and she was starting to get tried and she didn't want to fall of the edge of this building to her awaiting death.

Her eyes were starting to droop but the sound of his phone ringing had snapped her out of it. She looked into the window again to find him talking on the phone to someone important, if only they could kill him right now, but they had to wait for the orders to kill him from their boss. He must have other use for him. She watched him leave the office and opened the window sliding inside.

She had to be quiet because she didn't know when he was going to return to the room, and she need to find a place to hide, she just had to put the hard drive into the computer and let it do the rest. She walks over to the computer and puts the hard drive inside the computer and waited.

As she waited she decided to look around the room, he had a pretty plain office, though he was a plain guy himself, she reaches to touch something.

"Don't fucking touch anything," Destinee's voice came out from the earpiece that she had in her ear. She looks around the room until her eyes landed on a vent not to far from where she was standing.

Nikki rolled her eyes and moved away from the vase, "I didn't know touching something was such a crime I'm so freaking sorry."

"Nicole, just shut up".

"It's Nikki you asshole".

"Nikki, Nicole, does it fucking matter, just don't touch anything or I'll have to cut off your hands or something".

Nikki looked down at her hands, she took everything she said serious. She wasn't going touch anything because she valued her hands more thing any of her body parts. She simply walked back out to the computer and watched as most of the files copied on the hard drive. This was simply stressing her out, she couldn't do anything.

That's when she heard footsteps approaching the door, she had to hide and quick. She grabbed the hard drive even if it didn't finish copying all the files they probably had enough information from the files they have retrieved.

She looked around before jumping onto a light hanging from the ceiling. This was the only thing she could find to use to hide, she just hoped it didn't break on her or this was going to be bad.

The door opened and Chuckie stepped into the room with three people following behind himself, did he hire himself some bodyguards. Nikki's eyes couldn't help but widen when they landed on the people that entered the room, it was Natasha and her group of fucking backup dancers. What the fuck were they doing here? This was bad, if she was found out she'll have to deal with Natasha, Rosie and Dil. She was hoping and praying the light won't fall.

Her prays weren't answered when the ceiling light started to fall, she gulped as the thing broke from the ceiling making her crash down on the floor.

* * *

 **Note:** I said I was bringing this story back last year in october and I'm just now posting the first chapter I'm so sorry, but I had to go threw my old post of this story and half of them are missing so sadly it won't have the ld scene I had to make new ones, I'll have to redo the fighting scene between Natasha, Rosie, Dil, Nikki, and Destinee and I really liked the old version of the fight. I just hope I can make the remake better but I doubt it. I'M EXHAUSTED. I'm going to sleep now, and I'll be gone for fanfiction for about a week. So, see you all in a week.

Team Bad-Guys

1) Hunter, 2) Brandon, 3) Jeremy, 4) Romeo, 5) Tilly, 6) Jennifer, 7) Justin , 8) Natalie, 9) Nicholas, 10) Destinee, 11) Angela, 12) Nikki, 13) Tiffany, 14) Brittany, 15) Alyson, and 16) Cree 17) Aaron 18) Savannah

Team Good-Guys

1) Tommy, 2)Phil, 3) Dil, 4) Angelica, 5) Suzie, 6) Lillian, 7) Kimi, 8) Rosalind, 9) Peter, 10) Starr, 11) Princess, 12) Don, 13) Cascade, 14) Sally, 15) Amy, 16) Natasha,and 17) Chuckie 18) Hannah 19) Zason 'Z'


End file.
